Reservoir fluid analysis is a key factor for understanding and optimizing reservoir management. In most hydrocarbon reservoirs, fluid composition varies vertically and laterally in a formation. Fluids may exhibit gradual changes in composition caused by gravity or biodegradation, or they may exhibit more abrupt changes due to structural or stratigraphic compartmentalization. Traditionally, fluid information is obtained by capturing samples, either at downhole or surface conditions, and then measuring various properties of the samples in a surface laboratory. In recent years, downhole fluid analysis (DFA) techniques, such as those using a Modular Dynamics Tester (MDT) tool, have been used to provide downhole fluid property information. However, the extreme conditions of the downhole environment limit the sophistication of DFA measurement tools, and therefore limit the measurement of fluid properties to a small subset of those provided by a conventional surface laboratory analysis.